You're My Bertie Botts
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: It’s the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH. FINISHED
1. Brotherly Protection

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts  
**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!  
**Author Notes: **Welcome to my latest Harry Potter FanFic, full of emotions and romance (sounds like a movie tagline). So read, review, highly recommend me (!) and enjoy!..................  
**Chapter One: **Brotherly Protection

* * *

Ron had always said that a big family was a pain, that you went unnoticed and siblings were the most annoying thing to roam the planet. But watching him fling his sobbing little sister against the rough wall of The Burrow, threatening to "kill the bloody sod that did this to you", Harry knew that he didn't mean a word of it, that his family was the most important thing to him and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Hermione, an only child, was the 'gift from God' in her parents eye, she never acted like your usual brat who was spoilt as much as her, and as the small red headed girl screamed at Ron to stop, Harry smiled as Hermione stepped up and wrapped her arms around her, letting Ginny cry into her shoulders, acting like a big sister, someone she could trust in.

Harry ran a hand over the scar that made him ache as he watched all of this go on, maybe if he just ripped it off, it would all restart. Yes Lord Voldemort may have destroyed everything, but then, at least, he would still have a godfather, parents, maybe a brother or sister, what he'd always longed for; a family.

Realising he was being selfish Harry tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind, but try as he might they always came back to haunt him, and every time they did he filled with a sense of hatred towards anyone nearby. Not wanting to lash out at his best friends, Harry stepped back slightly out of the hallway into the room from which him and Hermione had just emerged and watched and listened to everything that was going on.

"Ron, get back here!" Hermione screamed over the top of Ginny's head, forcing him to pause in the doorway.

"**No** I'm going after him and when I get him, I'm going to kick his bloody head in!" He yelled back.

Ginny jumped sharply out of Hermione's arms, "Ron please don't!" She sobbed, "Just leave it, I'm okay!"

"Of course you're not okay! Look at you, you're a state! Whoever did this to my baby sister, doesn't deserve full usage of his limbs!" Ron clenched his fists, his face growing redder with anger.

"I am not a baby anymore Ron! I can handle these things by myself, when are you going to realise that I don't need my brother to sort everything out for me and make sure the big, bad world doesn't hurt me?!" Ginny shouted fiercely. Harry had never seen her stand up to anyone like that before and glancing across at her he noticed that she was right, she wasn't the baby Ginny he once knew, coming up to her fifteenth birthday she was turning into a young woman. Harry turned his attention back to Ron.

"Well if you're _so grown up_ about the whole thing why did you come crying back to us? If you can handle this _all by yourself_ what was the point coming to tell us, what did you want us to do? Stand aside and say, 'Oh Ginny it's such a shame your boyfriend tried it on with you then admitted to cheating on you when you pushed him away, oh well!'?"

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed. As they had only stepped in after hearing Ron's first shout, Harry and Hermione knew nothing of what the argument was about, and Ron had obviously gone too far letting everyone within earshot know. Ginny's face turned crimson and throwing her hands in front of her face, she let out a deep sob and ran up the stairs, stopping at the top to scream out, "**I hate you!**"

"Ron how could you do that?" Hermione scolded.

Ron stuttered and let his gaze fall to the floor, he had tried to stick up for someone he loved and it had all backfired on him. He fiddled nervously with his robes and his face glowed with embarrassment, "I...I'm sorry!"

But Hermione wasn't backing down that easily, "Well _that_ isn't good enough Ronald! First you call your sister, who is finding it hard enough growing up as it is, a baby. Then you try and look tough by threatening to kill her boyfriend!"

"God Hermione I only wanted to protect my sister, I've nearly lost her once before I don't want to see her get hurt!"

"Well that's very heroic and all but you went around the wrong way of doing it! She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay, not someone bounding up the street hitting everything and everyone in sight!" Hermione stated.

"Some one like you, you mean?" he snarled

"Yes. I listen to her Ron, when she needs advice I'm here for her, it's difficult going through changes and growing up, but you wouldn't know because you've never done it! You're still the _immature prat_ I knew from Year One!"

Ron's voice squeaked in a mixture of anger and shock, "Yeah and you're still the same _full-of-yourself know-it-all_!"

Harry decided that Ginny had made the right decision and doubting they would even notice he was gone, he stormed past Ron and Hermione on the brink of one of their five-a-day arguments, up the stairs and onto the landing. He turned to make his way into Fred and George's room, in which he was sleeping as they still hadn't returned from their exit to their new career, but hearing Ginny's continued sobs from her room Harry changed his mind. Walking up, he gently knocked on the door.

"**Go to hell!**" she screamed from inside.

"Um Gin, it's me, Harry!" he smiled. A deep silence filled the room and Harry heard her move about inside and eventually come up to the door. It opened slowly and she stood on the other side of the gap, her face was free from tears but the redness gave away the fact that she had been rubbing them off. She wore a fairly forced grin. Although she had made it clear that her crush on Harry had faded when she started dating Michael Corner and they had been getting on very well in the last few weeks, there was still a little awkwardness between them.

"Hi.... um.... d'you want to...to come in?" she blushed. Harry nodded and Ginny led him into her small and suspiciously tidy room, his eyes flickered to the bulging wardrobe from which what must've been the contents of her floor only seconds before was starting to leak out and he held back a subtle laugh. Harry turned back to Ginny who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"I was just checking that you were okay," he said. Ginny smiled appreciatively and opened her mouth to reply, but her words were cut off by a very loud shout from Ron downstairs, calling Hermione something Harry was very sure he wouldn't have said if his mum and dad were home. Finally looking up at him Ginny raised her eyebrows and stifled a laugh.

"There they go again!" she giggled, brushing her hair away from her face. Feeling guilty as he did, Harry couldn't help notice how attractive a real smile looked on her. He tried not to blush thinking it and quickly replied.

"Try having it every day at school as well! It drives me mad! I just want to lock them away sometimes, but then again if you put them in a room together, one of them wouldn't make it back out! My bet's on Ron. I mean she may _look_ harmless but if you get on the wrong side of Hermione it's hard to get back on the right! In fact, I have no idea how Ron's still managed to be classed as a friend to her after that number of arguments!"

Ginny didn't reply but just grinned mischievously, Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, he had seen that Weasley grin too many times on Fred and George to know that it meant trouble.

"What?" he asked slyly, trying to figure out her expression.

"It's just that I think if you left them in a room together, _arguing_ wouldn't be the problem." She laughed at Harry's blank expression and carried on, "I know guys aren't meant to notice that kinda thing 'cuz Ron obviously hasn't, but I thought you would have!"

"Okay Gin, I really have no idea what you're on about!" he admitted.

She rolled her eyes, "They _like_ each other!"

"What?!" he spluttered.

"C'mon Harry, it's pretty obvious, it's right in front of them! The main way two people hide their feelings for each other is through insults and arguments!"

"But they're permanently at one another's throats. I mean I've never seen anyone look as angry as Ron did when accused Hermione of _'fraternising with the enemy'_ when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum."

"Jealousy!" Ginny stated in a very matter-of-fact voice.

"Huh?"

"He was jealous! Didn't you notice the way Ron stared at her the whole evening, he made that excuse up to cover-up the fact that he was angry he didn't get there first! I know how my brother's head works, I've got enough of them, and I've heard the way Hermione talks about him, they're destined for each other!"

Harry tried not to laugh at Ginny, but she seemed so serious. Maybe she was right, it did make sense. They spent the next half hour putting together all the evidence that backed up Ginny's theory, they laughed at Ron's feeble cover ups and were forced to pause now and again when the volume of the argument downstairs rose. It was strange, Harry thought, it didn't feel like he was chatting to his best mate's little sister, but chatting to a friend, one that he had known for a long time.

Harry checked his watch and listened to the silence that had just flooded the hallway below.

"Well I better go see who killed who!" he joked, standing up from Hermione's mattress on the floor.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said getting up from her own bed, "You helped cheer me up!"

"It's okay, I hope what happened gets sorted and I know you've got Hermione to talk to, but if you ever need a guy's opinion who isn't a red head, give me a shout, okay?"

She beamed at him and told him that she would, Harry walked out of the door and said an awkward goodbye, the tension slowly rising again, but she too said a goodbye and shut the door in his face. Unsure why he was feeling somewhat disappointed Harry wandered down the stairs and into the hallway which was now empty.

The argument had moved into the living area and he followed, Harry entered the room and scanned it, Hermione lay curled in a protective ball by the fireplace, rocking and crying softly whilst Ron sat in an armchair dragged to the opposite side of the room, his head slung low in his arms, his hands rested on top, buried within his hair, he breathed deeply and looked up when Harry walked in. Glancing over at Hermione, his eyes sparkling more than usual, as if on the brink of tears he whispered to Harry,

"I took it too far, there's _no way_ we'll make up this time."


	2. Stuff You Might Need To Annoy Ron While ...

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts****

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!****

**Chapter Two: **Stuff You Might Need To Annoy Ron While We're Gone

**Author Notes: **Hey, not many reviews but three-quarters of them great!! Sorry "!!!!!" that my story is 'dumb' but this is all happening at the end of the summer holidays and Harry is often too embarrassed to share his problems with Ron and Hermione so why couldn't he have shared them with Ginny. He has noticed she exists, he did throughout the whole of book five. But if in doubt use your imagination!! Hehe. Sorry it took so long to update, internet problems! So thanks for my reviews and keep going. But of course enjoy!,,,,,,,

_....... Glancing over at Hermione, his eyes sparkling more than usual, as if on the brink of tears he whispered to me,_

_"I took it too far, there's no way we'll make up this time."............._

Harry was familiar with their arguments and had often seen them result with a break down from Hermione, but he had never seen them get so far as for _Ron_ to shed any emotion. His face was pale against his vibrant red hair but as his eyes lingered on Hermione's petite figure, he turned paler still and sunk lower into his chair his arms thrown over his face.

Harry walked over to Hermione who flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Crouching down next to her, she looked up at Harry, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was dripping with tears. He could feel a protective anger boil up inside of him, the same anger Ron must have been feeling for Ginny, because over the years Hermione had become like a sister to Harry. He tilted off his feet to sit next to her and she flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She continued to cry and her warm tears soaked through Harry's t-shirt, her bushy hair tickled his face.

Hermione leant back so that they were facing each other, Harry brushed away the hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks and she swallowed nervously, her body was shaking violently.

"He called me a mudblood." She said quickly, her eyes began to fill once more. Harry found himself in such a state of shock he was unable to respond. So many times he had watched Ron stand up for her when anyone called her that foul name, and here he was committing the crime himself. Harry had the sudden urge to stride over and give Ron the beating he deserved, but when he span round to look at him in disgust Ron looked straight past Harry and at the sobbing Hermione in his arms, his face was full of pain and guilt, his eyes still glistened with a hint of tears, Harry could tell he was genuinely upset by it.

Focusing back on Hermione she said between shaky breaths. "We were just having our usual argument, nothing special.... and it started to get vicious. I mean usually we just snap back with witty and sarcastic comments, but this time they were insulting and....... and they hurt. I can't remember exactly what happened but Ron was still ticked off from the whole Ginny thing earlier and he suddenly snapped at me....." she broke off to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, Harry gave her a reassuring smile and she finished the explanation, "he started yelling at me, really loud, then.....then he said, 'You know what? That Malfoy is right, you really are a filthy mudblood and the world would be better off without you!" Hermione let out a choked sob and collapsed back into her protective ball.

"Hermione I didn't mean it," Ron croaked. Harry swore loudly at him and heard someone move in the room above. "Look Harry, you've _got_ to trust me, I didn't....!"

"How can I trust you Ron?" he snapped, "You've made two of the most important people in your life cry, and called them things I still can't believe you said. I don't want to fall out with you again, but just face up to the fact that at the moment you're being a pretty lousy brother and a friend. So don't expect me to go around trusting you that easily."

His head swung low and he nodded, "I know I have and I'll do anything to take it all back, I'd never purposely hurt the person I care about most." Harry felt Hermione freeze in his grip. Blushing furiously Ron stood up, "I'll go!" But as he walked out of the room he came face to face with Ginny.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, a hint of spitefulness in her voice.

"I'm not wanted here." He snapped back, his gaze never leaving his feet.

"No you're not," Ginny admitted, "But _that's_ why you've got to stay and try and fix it."

"But...Gin..."

"No Ron," she lowered her voice further, "look you can give me your apologies later, Hermione's the one who needs them now." Ginny lifted his chin with her hand so he was forced to look at her, "I know you didn't mean what you said, I know that you like her and it was all just a cover up, you've just got to tell_ her_ that."

Ron's reaction was a picture, his face was a mixture of repulsion, shock and a glint of panic.

"What are you?..... Huh?..... Me....and.... Hermione? You're off your bloody head you are!" he stammered.

"Am I?"

"Yes!..." Ron paused, "....I think."

"If you really didn't like her in that way, there would be nothing to think about."

"Well there isn't 'cuz I don't, she's my friend...well." he scratched his head nervously, "Stop stirring things up Gin, you're confusing me. And aren't you supposed to hate me right now?"

"I do, but Harry helped cheer me up," Ron shot him a threatening look, "And for the moment I want to sort you guys out, I can hate you later." She grinned sarcastically.

"Fine! I'll apologise, but none of this made up 'love' stuff, you've really got it on the brain. You're trying to match make everyone."

Ginny glared at him and turned him round to face Harry and Hermione still curled up on the floor. Hermione freed herself from his grasp and stood up, only metres away from Ron.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice still shaking.

"Mean what?" Ron growled.

"That you'd never purposely hurt me, the one you care about most?"

"That? I meant Ginny, my sister, the one I care about most because she's my sister, not you 'cuz you're not!" his voice was panicky and his forehead glistened with sweat. Hermione let out a soft "Oh" of disappointment.

Harry looked over Ron and Hermione at Ginny who beckoned him towards the door. Ron glanced at him nervously, he looked trapped and worried. Harry just raised his eyebrows and walked past.

"Was that a wise idea?" he whispered to her as Ginny closed the door behind them, leaving a slight gap so that they could see into the room.

"The best I've had in a long time!" She flashed Harry the Weasley grin. He smiled, when Ron grinned like that it made him laugh, but Ginny.... he tried not to think about it and pressed his ear against the door. "What are you doing?" Ginny giggled.

"Um trying to hear what's going on!" Harry replied, slightly puzzled.

"Have you forgotten who my brothers are?" And saying that she pulled out a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears. "They left me a pack of _'Stuff You Might Need To Annoy Ron While We're Gone'_!" Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well someone's got to do it while they're not here!"

"That's a good point!" He followed her lead and put on the Extendable Ears and leant over her to peer through the gap in the door. Clearly neither of them had said anything since Harry had left the room but Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Hermione I promise I didn't mean to say it."

"How can you not mean to say something. If you didn't mean to say it, you would never have said it in the first place!!"

"Yeah but you had me all pumped up, I just snapped!"

"But that didn't mean you could team with the likes of Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't team with him because I didn't mean it, I don't think you're a filthy mudblood."

Hermione shivered as he said it again, "Well then how could you possibly have said it?"

"I don't know Hermione, it's like.... like a packet of Bertie Botts. You really really like them, but you're worried that they'll not like you back and turn into a nasty flavour.... and so you pretend that you don't like them just so that you don't get a bad flavour and make a prat of yourself.  
"But then as you pretend you don't like them, you lose out and other people take these sweets that you really like away from you. And you're angry that you don't have the sweets and that they don't like you. But it's too late to admit that you like the sweets so you have to keep on pretending that you don't like them.  
"But then you take it too far and end up saying that you prefer another type of sweet to the Bertie Botts and that they're much better than them, when you don't really mean it. You're just scared."

Pausing for breath Ron looked at her, wondering if she understood. Harry threw a confused glance a Ginny but she just grinned even more.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice filled the room, this time it wasn't shaking. Harry tried to look harder through the gap without being seen, Ginny grunted beneath him to let him know that he was squashing her. "Ron are.... are you using packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans as a simile for.... me?"

However red Harry had seen Ron go before, it was nothing compared to what colour he was now.

"What? No! Where do you get a stupid idea like that?" Ron's eyes shifted across the room.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed, she stepped closer to him and Harry leant forwards to get a better view. Ginny shuddered beneath his weight and fell face down on the floor, sending Harry tumbling into the living room. All eyes were on him and Ginny as they lay tangled in a pile of bodies and Extendable Ears.

"Harry? Ginny?" Hermione gasped. She looked across at Ron who was in an embarrassed shock and realising how close she was standing to him jumped away nervously.

Flashing an anxious grin at them, Harry and Ginny edged quietly out of the room and ran upstairs where they collapsed on the landing in laughter.

As Harry laughed with Ginny it was like laughing with Ron or Hermione. Except he had never noticed the way Hermione's eyes sparkled or Ron's vibrant hair lit up the room like Ginny's did. He stopped laughing and began to panic, scolding himself for looking at his best friend's sister in a different light.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts  
**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!**Chapter Three:** Heart To Heart  
**Author Notes: **Hello, thank you so much for my reviews! Big hugs to fire-icecat and Rayah Papaya! Thank you guys, and I'm glad you got the Bertie Bott's metaphor. Wasn't sure if it was only making sense in my head! So keep reviewing, and of course enjoy!!!.......

* * *

_........As Harry laughed with Ginny it was like laughing with Ron or Hermione. Except he had never noticed the way Hermione's eyes sparkled or Ron's vibrant hair lit up the room like Ginny's did. He stopped laughing and began to panic, scolding himself for looking at his best friend's sister in a different light............._

Hearing Ron and Hermione's voices coming closer Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into her and Hermione's room. They sat in silence and jumped as Ron knocked fiercely on the door.

"Ginny open up! And Harry get out of my sister's room! What the bloody hell do you two think you're playing at?"

Harry stood up to go and face Ron but Ginny pulled him back. "Seriously Harry don't, you do not want to get on the wrong end of one of Ron's bad moods. I don't know what's happened to him, his temper has suddenly become uncontrollable! Hormones I blame!"

Eventually the knocking died down and Ron tried to open the door, but Ginny explained to Harry that she had had it fixed so that anyone she didn't want to come in, wouldn't be able to. So after a few minutes the door handle stopped turning and they could hear the soft voice of Hermione trying to calm Ron down.

"So," Harry said adjusting himself to face Ginny on the bed, "that was one of your best ideas? I'd hate to see your worst."

"Shut up!" she joked, pushing him playfully on the chest, her ears glowing red. "Well it was going fine until someone decided to shove all their heavy weight onto me, I'm not that strong!"

"You calling me fat?" he tried to sound angry but the worried look on Ginny's face made him laugh. She poked her tongue out at him and Harry winked back. He quickly wished he could take it back as Harry realised, subtle as it was, he was flirting with her.

-----------------

"Ron calm down," Hermione whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped rattling the door as if someone had clicked an off button.

"But Hermione, Ginny was at it again!" Ron growled brushing away her hand and turned to Ginny's door.

"At what?" Hermione asked, dragging his attention back to her.

"Her stupid match making plans. She's got it stuck in her head that everyone's in love with one another and that she's the one to fix them together." Ron growled, the tips of ears growing pink.

"Meaning?" Hermione frowned.

"She was trying to set us up 'Mione." He sighed.

"Ah and you're scared." Hermione mumbled, but just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"What?"

"You're scared. Scared of me like you're scared of those Bertie Botts. Scared you'll make a prat of yourself" Hermione quoted.

"I told you Hermione, you're imagining that. I don't know what I was talking about, I was just trying to rescue a bad situation!"

"For Pete's sake Ron! When are you going to own up to the fact that you have some emotions?" Hermione screeched and turning on her heel stormed off into Ron's bedroom, the first available door to slam.

Sinking down the opposite wall onto the floor Ron banged his head against the door he was leaning on and scolded himself.

-----------------

The gentle flirting continued on the other side of the door, Harry and Ginny threw casual insults and jokes at one another, soon the conversations became more real.

"So Harry what happened between you and Cho?"

He let out a disgruntled snort and rolled his eyes, "It just didn't work, it was just too much, I was just a terrible, terrible boyfriend!"

"I highly doubt that." Ginny blushed.

"Thanks Gin, but it's true! You got your eye on anyone then?" he asked but tried to stop the words from slipping out as he remembered the incident from earlier.

Ginny's eyes welled up and she spluttered from behind her hands, "Harry, you know you said if I needed a non red to talk to, to give you a shout?"

"Yes of course." Harry smiled.

"I'm shouting!" Ginny giggled nervously. "Well it's not just the Michael thing....."

Harry listened carefully as Ginny went on to explain that her and Michael had gotten back together and she had been meeting him in secret ever since, as the Weasley family didn't really approve of him. They'd been doing fine but Ginny had noticed that he had started to become more distant, like he was hiding something. Then this morning at his house they were just kissing and Michael tried to take it further. Ginny struggled to push him away and when she finally managed to, he got furious and admitted to cheating on her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she flinched suddenly and he pulled away.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just still a bit shaken." Ginny murmured to her feet.

"What did you mean by it wasn't just that?" Harry asked, hoping not to upset her.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but it's my family." Ginny said through gritted teeth. Harry tried not to show his shock in his expression. "It's just.... with Bill off in Gringotts, Charlie with his dragons, Fred and George doing their joke shop and Ron off on his adventures with you and 'Mione, everybody seems to forget everything I've been through!"

"That's not true Gin." Harry reassured her.

"It is Harry. I bet if you asked now they wouldn't have a clue who was possessed by Voldemort and was nearly killed in the Chamber of Secrets. I was there with you at the end of last year, helping you find the prophecy. But does anyone care? No as far as they know it was just you, Ron and Hermione!" She said spitefully.

"Gin, that's not fair." Harry said, trying to be sympathetic, but he couldn't help feel slightly annoyed by what she was saying.

"No, what's not fair is that my family think that I'm no good at anything just 'cuz I'm the girl!!!"

"They only say all that stuff because they care about you." Harry snapped, his temper rising. Ginny let out a noise that made it obvious that she didn't believe him. "Hey!" Harry said, his voice had grown louder into a vicious snarl he didn't recognise as his own, "at least you _have_ a family to think about you!"

"Harry...." Ginny gasped. But before she could stop him, he leapt off the bed and yanked open the door. Ron who was leaning on it tipped backwards and fell at his feet. Growling loudly Harry stepped over him and through the hall into Fred and George's room.


	4. I Have No Feelings For Floo

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Four: **I Have No Feelings For Floo

**Author Notes: **Words cannot describe how sorry I am for lack of updates! To try and make it up to you amazing reviewers, I am giving you a special offer of two chapters for the price of one! With many further apologies in those author notes! Please keep reviewing! It keeps me going! So sorry again!

_..."Hey!"__ Harry said, his voice had grown louder, "at least you have a family to think about you!" _

_"Harry..." Ginny gasped. But before she could stop him, he leapt off the bed and yanked open the door. Ron who was leaning on it tipped backwards and fell at his feet. Growling loudly Harry stepped over him and through the hall into Fred and George's room..._

The next day everyone woke up feeling very 'the-morning-after-the-night-before'. Still dressed in his clothes from the previous day, Harry rolled out of bed and collected his glasses from the bedside table. As the world came into focus, he caught his reflection in the mirror and rubbed his forehead. Part of him was still filled with a tiny hope that all of the arguments of yesterday were a dream, but the tear stains on his shirt and the smell of perfume mingled with sweat across his body reminded him that it was all very real. He let out a loud groan and fell back onto the bed, his arms flung over his face. A sharp knock at the door made him jump, maybe it was Ginny coming to sort things out between them...

"Harry? It's Hermione!" ……Or maybe not.

"C'min" Harry mumbled. The door creaked open and Hermione stepped inside.

"It was just that Mrs. Weasley says that breakfast is ready." Harry sat up to reply but Hermione had already scuttled out of the room.

After a brief wash and a quick change of clothes, Harry felt in a much better mood and wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were already eating their breakfast.

"Hello Harry," beamed the Weasley's mother, "How are you this morning? I didn't see you last night; Ron said you'd already gone to bed when we got back! Help yourself to food!" She pointed to the stacks of toast and large bowls of porridge and then turned to address everyone else at the table. "I'm afraid I have to go out to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and Arthur was called into work hours ago, but I'm sure you'll all be okay again?"

"Yeah course," Ginny said dully, her eyes never leaving her plate of toast. Mrs. Weasley said goodbye and disappeared into the fireplace with a pot of Floo powder. An awkward silence filled the room and Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Ron, please may you pass me the butter?" She glanced across at him but Ron carried on spreading jam on his toast as if he hadn't heard her. Letting out a frustrated sigh Hermione stomped round the table, grabbed the butter from Ron's place and clattered it down loudly next to her plate.

"Hey I was using that!" Ron mumbled.

"No you weren't. Stop being so selfish!" Hermione said shrilly.

"I am not being selfish! You're the one who's just trying to pretend like nothing happened yesterday!" Ron said, slightly louder.

"How does that make me selfish?" Hermione asked, rising in her chair.

"I...it...I, it just does!" Ron stood up, Harry guessed to try and intimidate her with his height to make up for his lousy comeback.

"Oh so you want me to keep bringing up the fact you called me a filthy mudblood, you want me to remember how you yelled at me, insulted me! Oh wait, yeah you wouldn't understand what it'd be like to have your feelings hurt because **YOU DON'T HAVE ANY**!"

Harry wouldn't have been surprise if he had seen steam pouring out of Hermione's ears at this point, he had never seen her get so worked up by someone, except possibly Draco Malfoy and she'd ended up hitting him.

"Will you quit with the whole 'feelings' and 'emotions' thing? I'm a guy, I don't have them. Why do you care so much?" Ron asked, the anger fading in his voice. Hermione stood speechless; she stammered a few beginnings of words but never finished them. Feeling that he had won the argument, oblivious to Hermione's blushes, Ron sat back down and took a bite of his toast. It was then that Harry realised how right Ginny was about those two, and he flashed her a grin to let her know. Conversation soon filled the table, Ron animatedly filled Harry in on last night's Quidditch match which he'd listened to on the radio, whilst Ginny carefully tried to get Hermione to own up to what was wrong.

A group decision was later made to go and meet Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley, do some shopping of their own and call in at the twin's joke shop. The quickest way would be Floo powder, Harry tried his best to convince the rest otherwise, his last Floo trip to London was not the most fun experience, but was eventually persuaded when Ginny said that she'd go the same time as him. He took it as a peace offering and thanked her as she gave him her heart stopping smile. Harry nervously watched Hermione disappear into the green flames, and then it was their turn.

Ron waved them off as they stepped into the fireplace. Ginny held the powder in one hand and grabbed Harry's jumper sleeve with the other. She uttered the words 'Diagon Alley' clearly and they were both sucked up in the flames. It was a tight squeeze for two of them and their arms knocked the walls as they travelled at a high speed. After only a few seconds Harry felt Ginny's grasp on his jumper disappear and he tried to call out for her, only choking on clouds of ash. He knew she couldn't be far and he jumped as he felt her hand suddenly grab his wrist. He pulled her back up to his side, scraping his body against the wall but he didn't care as long as she was safe. Ginny flung her other arm around his waist, even through the rush of air Harry could feel her heart beating rapidly. Ginny let out a cry as she bumped the side and Harry used his free arm to pull her shoulders closer to him, her head on his chest. Her nervous grip on his wrist relaxed, she moved her hand down Harry's palm and quickly laced her fingers between his. Smiling to himself Harry knew that it wasn't the rushing through the chimney that was giving him butterflies in his stomach.


	5. Say Sorry With Ice Cream

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Five: **Say Sorry With Ice Cream

**Author Notes: **Your second chapter for the price of one! Once again so sorry for lack of updates! Hope this makes it up slightly!  
Keep rring I love you guys dolls!

_...Her nervous grip on his wrist relaxed, she moved her hand down Harry's palm and quickly laced her fingers between his. Smiling to himself Harry knew that it wasn't the rushing through the chimney that was giving him butterflies in his stomach..._

Harry and Ginny landed in Diagon Alley perfectly, all four feet stayed firmly on the ground and they both were stood upright. Hermione ran forwards and eyed their embrace suspiciously, tugging them out of the way just as Ron appeared in the green fire. Though Ginny was no longer buried in Harry's chest, their hands were still entwined. Harry bowed his head as he felt his cheeks begin to glow, Ginny was already as red as her hair – the Weasley embarrassment curse (!) and they quickly separated the bond. Stumbling out of the grate Ron tripped over a wonky slab of concrete and fell into Hermione, sending them both crashing to the floor. Ginny stuffed a hand in her mouth to hold back the giggles and Harry hit her playfully.

"Sorry," murmured Ron, his face inches from Hermione's, then very quickly jumped to his feet. Harry was sure he saw Hermione roll her eyes as Ron brushed the dirt from his jumper before holding out a hand. She took it and he pulled her gracefully to her feet, she smiled a thanks and Ron blushed, again! The awkward silence emerged once more and Harry tried to break it by suggesting ice cream.

Sitting down at a small table Hermione cursed as she realised she'd forgotten her purse. Harry opened his mouth to offer to lend her the money but was cut off by Ron.

"It's okay, I'll get it." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Its fine Ron, I'll just nick some of Ginny's ice cream, she can never manage it all!" Hermione said, slightly taken aback. Ginny gave her a sarcastic frown and they both laughed.

"No seriously, I owe you a lot of apologies, this can be a start!" He tried to smile, but he said it so nervously he ended up looking like he was in pain.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I can pay you back as soon as we get back."

"No," Ron said a bit too sternly, "I mean... no forget about it!" Ron took Hermione's order and wondered over the counter. Hermione didn't speak she just sat, pretending to read the menu, trying very hard to hold back a grin.

"So, you paying for mine?" Ginny asked with a mock serious expression. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"Fine what do you want?" he sighed.

"Nah I'm kidding!" she smiled.

"I'm not! C'mon, take your pick!" Harry demanded, shoving a menu in her face. She stuck her tongue out at him and pointed out her choice from the list. Harry jogged to join Ron at the counter.

"Hey!" the red head grinned.

"Hi, that was a really nice thing to do Ron." Harry said, clapping him on the back.

"After what I said yesterday I should be buying her the whole parlour!" Ron scolded himself.

"True, but she really appreciates it!" Harry told him.

"You sure?" Ron asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Course, you should've seen her, she was trying so hard not to grin. Obviously doesn't want to own up to the fact you can do something right!" Harry winked.

"Mmm." Ron sighed. He caught the barmaid's attention and the two of them made their orders. "Why are you paying for Ginny's?" Ron asked as Harry handed over the money.

"Oh, well with her being upset and everything yesterday, I just thought she needed it." Harry looked down at the counter, the last person he wanted to know about his feelings was Ron.

"You don't _like_ her do you?" Ron asked fiercely.

"No course not!" Harry lied very quickly.

"Ah good!" Ron nodded, glancing across at Hermione and Ginny at the table he turned back to Harry, who's eyes were flickering across the room nervously. Ignoring it he spoke up again, "D'you think she'll forgive me?"

"Who? Hermione?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't if _I _were her. It's just I really want her to know that I didn't mean it. I honestly don't know why I said it, it just kinda slipped out."

"Are you trying to hide something?" Harry asked slyly.

"Huh?" Ron frowned.

"Well I know when I argue with people, it's usually cuz I don't want them to know what I really think of them."

"What do you mean?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Hermione's right, you really aren't in tune with your feelings."

"Hey!" Ron looked ready to snap at Harry but was stopped by the arrival of their desserts. Their hands full they walked back to the table, just before reaching earshot of the girls, Harry turned to Ron.

"Just own up to it and tell her." He whispered. "It'll take some guts, but will be worth it in the end. Trust me."

Ron put on a face of bewilderment, but Harry knew that he understood. As Ron sat down next to Hermione, she blushed violently as he passed her the ice cream, Ginny must have said exactly the same thing to her.

As they finished their ice creams they moved off the table and into the small garden at the back of the parlour. The four of them sat on the bench swing, which lay adjacent to a pond, home to a mixture of magically bred fish, with tails and a number of eyes. They all joked and chatted, feeding the fish until Ginny stood up and brushed fish flakes off her skirt.

"I better go, I need to pick up some new quills. I broke mine throwing it at a photo of Michael!" she laughed, "He's not so attractive now! I'll meet you guys back here, yeah?"

Ron and Hermione nodded but Harry stood up too, "Actually I need some new erm...broom polish, I'll come with you."

"Well if you're going, we might as well come to!" Ron said, a slight plead in his tone.

"No it's fine!" Ginny smiled walking off.

"I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about." Harry winked at Ron and Ginny span round to give Hermione a grin.

"C'mon then Haz!" Ginny called.

"Haz? Are you kidding me?" he laughed, following her.

"Sorry!" she blushed, tugging him along before Ron and Hermione could stop them. "Maybe now they've got it fixed in their heads that they like each other, they might actually tell one another."

"Hmmm, maybe!" Harry smiled, "But knowing Ron, probably not!"


	6. Emotional Speeches

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Six: **Emotional Speeches

**Author Notes: **I haven't even dared think how long it's been since I've last updated. And the annoying thing is that I've got all the story written, just not posted. So I apologise a thousand times and will try my best to keep posting throughout the week. If you haven't lost interest please keep r&ring. Becky xxxx

_..."C'mon then Haz!"__ Ginny called._

_"Haz?__ Are you kidding me?" he laughed, following her._

_"Sorry!" she blushed, tugging him along before Ron and Hermione could stop them. "Maybe now they've got it fixed in their heads that they like each other, they might actually tell one another."_

_"Hmmm, maybe!"__ Harry smiled, "But knowing Ron, probably not!"..._

"'Mione?" Ron said, filling the silence.

"Yes Ron." Hermione answered, her attention flicking from the whistling pinstriped fish to him.

"You know when you had that 'thing' with Viktor Krum?" He asked his forehead furrowed with concentration.

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes."

"How...when did you know that you...that you liked him?" Ron asked. Hermione was surprised to see that his eye contact didn't fall to his lap, but kept completely locked with hers.

"That's not really the best example for romantic advice!" Hermione smiled.

"Why? I thought you really liked him?" Ron frowned.

"Ah well," Hermione blushed, a guilty grin on her face. "So did he!"

"But then why did you go to the Yule Ball with him?" said Ron, adjusting himself on the bench to face her better.

"Truth is," Hermione flushed, "the guy I really wanted to go with wasn't interested, he only wanted to go with someone pretty"

Ron let out a disbelieving grunt, "You know you're pretty, I've told you that before. And not interested? Why?"

"C'mon Ron," Hermione laughed, "Most people haven't noticed that I'm more than the girl behind the books. You didn't 'til fourth year!"

"Yeah well, I'm not particularly bright!" He chuckled. Although she knew it, Hermione always liked to hear others saying they weren't as clever as her. A comfortable silence fell between them again; Hermione casually threw flakes into the pond. "'Mione?" Ron said for the second time.

"Yes Ron!" Hermione reluctantly groaned.

"Do you... can you, possibly, think of forgiving me?" He asked, his face red.

"What do you mean?" she replied, swinging a leg up onto the bench and fiddling nervously with the bottom of her jeans.

"For what I said yesterday?" Ron's eyes averted Hermione's and he watched her hands twist the fraying denim of her trousers. She let out a shaky sigh and rested her chin on her knee.

"Depends." She smiled, exhaling loudly.

"On what?" Ron asked quickly, almost desperately.

"How much you're willing to grovel!" She watched a grin dance across Ron's lips and he laughed nervously, still unsure on her real answer. "Course I will. I'm pretty sure now you didn't mean it!"

"I didn't. I swe..." Ron started but was cut off as Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I know, don't worry about it. I was in a foul mood too, which didn't really help" She smirked. "It won't happen again?"

"Never!" Ron promised.

"Then it's sorted!" Hermione stated in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Cheers," Ron thanked her holding a trembling hand to seal what had been said. Ignoring his outstretched palm Hermione leant forwards and pulled him into a tight hug. Her arms lay tense around Ron's neck until she felt his grip close around her waist and rest on her hip. Ron smiled to himself, letting his hands run up and down Hermione's back, inhaling her scent. Before he could realise what he was doing Hermione had pulled out of Ron's grasp and sat back on the bench, gazing intently at him.

"Ron?"

"Hermione?" They said simultaneously, both laughed and offered the other to speak first. After several attempts to speak at the same time, Ron eventually beat Hermione to it.

"Hermione, I think there's something you should know." He said, his ears reddening and his cheeks glowing.

"What is it?" she asked timidly, although she had a hopeful feeling regarding what he was about to say.

"'Mione, I've never been the best of friends to you, hell I've never really been a good friend. To be a decent friend, you need to be able to trust one another, to tell each other the truth, all the time. That's why I've been a bad friend, I've been lying to you." He paused to see what effect his words had had on Hermione, her worried face told him they'd done the wrong thing. His lips curled into a slight smile. "I'm sorry, I'm no good at these big emotional speeches, probably 'cuz I have no emotions right?" But Hermione was absorbing every word he said in so much detail, with such interest she brushed her quote aside. "I'm a joker, a class clown. I can only get my feelings out through sarcasm and gags, and... jeez I'm bad at this. Basically, Hermione." He finally rested his eye contact level with hers and could see his panicky expression reflected in her deep hazel eyes, he felt her hand grip his knee lightly, as if to encourage him to let out what had been built up for so long. "You are the one I care about most, you are the..." Ron let out a silent chuckle, "you are the Bertie Botts Beans. I've got to learn better metaphors! I really like you Hermione, and not just as a friend. I've wanted to tell you for so long and its felt terrible keeping it bottled up inside. I've had so many snaps at you and arguments with you, but that's my reason why, I didn't want you to figure out... I guess I didn't want you to know I had any feelings, for anyone!" The crimson began to drain from his face leaving him pale, obviously shocked that he had actually said everything. Hermione still gazed at him but had a puzzled frown on her face. "Look 'Mione, if its irrelevant then we can just forget about the whole thing, that I ever said any of this, just go back to normal." Her frown didn't falter but her grip on his leg suddenly tightened. "'Mione please say something." Ron began to panic, his face turning red again.

She seemed almost stunned for a few seconds, unable to get her voice working. She cleared her throat nervously. "I don't want to go back to normal."

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth cracked into a huge beam. "You mean?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled back, she leant forwards and hugged him again.

"So, if you're not doing anything next week. I mean if you're not going anywhere with anyone. Well that is if you want to, you don't have to, I'm just saying – "

"Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said, still grinning. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

He laughed, blushing furiously and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm failing horribly aren't I?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll save you the embarrassment and just give you the answer." Ron raised his eyebrows and chewed his lip, he winced as if expecting someone to hit him. Hermione tried not to mock his expression, she had waited long enough for him to ask, why shouldn't she make him wait for an answer? But his hopeful eyes were fixed into hers and she gave in. "I'd love to!"

As Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's, her concentration was elsewhere and was completely unaware of the excited pair behind a nearby tree giving each other an enthusiastic high-five!


	7. Red Meet Luna

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a troubled Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Seven: **Red Meet Luna

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much for your reviews and I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me yet! It means a lot. Well here's the next chapter, updated quite quickly considering! Hope this maybe meets up to expectations! Keep r&ring! Cheers!

_...As Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's, her concentration was elsewhere and was completely unaware of the excited pair behind a nearby tree giving each other an enthusiastic high-five! ..._

Harry and Ginny quickly made a silent agreement not to disturb the newly formed couple; they were worried that if Ron's face got any redder, it may actually explode! So moving as quietly as they could, the pair tiptoed out of the gardens, through the parlour and out onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"So where d'you want to go?" said Harry, lifting his head and letting the sun hit his face. Ginny gazed at him, her light eyes deep in thought. Harry, noticing her out of the corner of his eye, turned to look at her. "What?" he asked. Ginny just shrugged, taking her eyes off him and smiled slowly. She opened her mouth to reply but her words were caught in her throat and her jaw dropped slightly. "What?" Harry asked, this time in concern. He followed her shocked expression and his eyes locked on a young couple, only a year younger than him. He recognised them but couldn't put a name to the face.

"Michael..." Ginny whispered, her face was pale and she looked like she was ready to faint. Harry propped a hand on her back and she leant into him. They watched the couple who were giggling over a cone of chips. Ginny's ex took a chip from the cone the girl was holding and placed it flirtatiously in her mouth. The girl swallowed the chip and kissed him passionately. Ginny gripped the bottom of Harry's jumper so hard her knuckles turned white. Harry stroked her back with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down, she shivered slightly but her eyes never left Michael Corner. The empty cone was dropped on the floor as the girl flung her arms around Michael's neck, pulling him closer, her lips never leaving his.

As they broke away Michael looked up, his hands placed below the girls waist, and spotted Ginny. He smiled seductively and his lips formed a small pout. He nudged his girlfriend, who Harry suddenly recognised as Luna Lovegood, and they both stared at him and Ginny. The couple started to walk towards them and Ginny winced slightly, her eyes brimming and she moved the grasp on Harry's jumper to his hand. Luna eyed Ginny dirtily, her eyes rolling up and down the red head's petite body. Ginny's grip on Harry's hand tightened and she bit her lip nervously.

"Hey Red." Michael cooed, his arm slung over Luna's shoulder.

"Don't call me that." Ginny murmured to her feet.

"Aw sorry," Michael mocked. "Does it bring back memories of the good times we had? And the good times you'll never have again?"

"We had no good times," Ginny stated spitefully, her ears tinged pink.

Michael let out a small chuckle, "Ha, you didn't say that at the time! If it was me saying that, fair enough, because I _really_ didn't enjoy our time together. I was _way_ too good for you; you were just a stubborn little cow."

Ginny's face glowed crimson and she struggled to reply. Harry, seeing the pain in her face, strode forwards. "Don't you **dare** talk about Ginny like that, she didn't deserve you and you know that! She's an amazing person and I don't know how you could see otherwise."

"Harry please don't." Ginny stuttered, pulling him back by his hand.

Harry turned to her, leaning forwards, his face only inches from hers. "Don't listen to him, Gin. He's just angry that he let you go."

"Whatever Potter!" Michael laughed. "Angry that I let that frigid red head go? You've got to be kidding me?"

Unaware that he was doing so, Harry flung out his wand and pressed it against Michael's chest, Luna let out a scream and several people around them stopped dead in their tracks. "You better shut your fat mouth now or I'm gonna make you wish you were dead!"

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, casting Expelliarmus, forcing his wand to shoot out of his hand.

Michael continued to laugh, "Nothing to see here," he waved off the small crowd surrounding them. "You be careful what you're saying Potter, and who you're sticking up for!"

"Leave Harry alone!" Ginny spoke up, her voice was strong and Harry could tell she was on the edge of a Weasley temper. "This has nothing to do with him, it's between me and you."

"Fine then Red," Michael growled, "But I don't want to have to prise you off me when you come rushing back for more because you're so lonely without me!"

"I'm doing fine without you Michael," Ginny snarled, "In fact I'm better than ever! I'm moving on perfectly!"

"Perfectly until you realise you've got nobody." Said Michael, starting to turn away.

Even Harry felt hurt by Michael's words and before he could stop himself, an idea rushed through his head and he called out, "Who said she had nobody?"

Michael span back round, Luna stopped fiddling with her hair and Ginny looked Harry directly in the eye, trying to figure him out. "What do you mean?" Michael sneered.

Harry slipped an arm round Ginny's waist and drew her into his chest. Ginny quickly tagged onto his plan and buried her head into his neck, still glaring at Michael, who stood stunned for a few seconds, then frowned. "I don't believe you, you're just trying to 'make me jealous', like that'll work." Luna laughed and Michael smirked, but there was worry in his expression, as if he didn't want to believe it.

Frustrated that it wasn't working, Harry smiled sarcastically at Michael before placing his other hand on Ginny's other hip, bringing her to face him. He breathed deeply and thought of all the risks involved in what he was about to do, but they were all risks he was willing to take. Ginny raised his eyebrows at Harry, oblivious to what he was thinking. Harry flicked his eyes from her tear sparkling eyes to her mouth, eyes, mouth, before leaning in.

As his lips bumped Ginny's he felt a spark, not the 'oh-my-god-what-am-I-doing' spark he had with Cho, but the 'why-haven't-I-done-this-before' spark. Ginny didn't react at first, her arms by her side; she stood there while Harry gently kissed her mouth. Then, her four years worth of crushes came flooding back and she traced her hands up Harry's chest and onto his face. Harry pulled her next to him, closing the gap between their bodies and smiled as Ginny started to kiss him back. He was desperate to see Michael and Luna's reactions, but as his lips melted into Ginny's he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

Michael made a disgruntled noise and Harry could here him storming off, calling Luna behind him. Harry laughed softly into Ginny's mouth; she suddenly froze and pulled her face away from his.

"Harry wait..." she whispered, moving a hand down to the top of his chest. Harry shushed her and leant forwards, pressing his lips against hers once more. Ginny tried to move away but Harry held her so tight she couldn't, she sobbed lightly, pushing him. A yell from behind them startled Harry and he broke away, he glanced quickly at Ginny who broke into tears, but before he could become confused, a hard tug at Harry's jumper sent him falling to the floor.


	8. I'm Just So Confused

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a distressed Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Eight: **I'm Just So Confused

**Author Notes: **Attempting to update quickly again! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you're still reading and I'm so glad you've found me to those new to the story. I admit Luna was a bit OOC and I'm not sure why I chose the new girlfriend to be her. It was just kinda the first person I thought of and looking back it didn't make much sense, but I'm not that bothered about changing it! So keep r&ring but most importantly…. Enjoy! Bex xxxx

_..."Harry wait..." she whispered, moving a hand down to the top of his chest. Harry shushed her and leant forwards, pressing his lips against hers once more. Ginny tried to move away but Harry held her so tight she couldn't, she sobbed lightly, pushing him. A yell from behind them startled Harry and he broke away, he glanced quickly at Ginny who broke into tears, but before he could become confused, a hard tug at Harry's jumper sent him falling to the floor..._

Everything suddenly went into fast forwards, Harry lay feeling rather stunned on the stone pavement and breathing quickly fumbled for his glasses that had disappeared as he fell. A large crunch next to his face let him know that they had been trodden on. Looking up all he could see was a blur of orange that grew larger as it moved in closer to him. Sitting up and squinting to see what was going on, two pairs of rough hands grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet. His glasses were thrust in his hand and, shaking nervously, he put them on, the world was separated into several shards from the cracks in the lenses. It took several blinks for Harry to realise that he was not confronted with two dizzy versions of the same person, but in fact by the angry faces of the Weasley twins.

"We thought you ought to see..." Fred sneered sarcastically.

"...Who was about to beat the living crap out of you!" George finished. Harry reached into his pocket to defend himself but his wand was gone, as he turned back to the twins he was punched full-on in the face. Letting out a loud yell, Harry stumbled backwards into the nearest wall. Fighting back tears that stung his green eyes, he massaged his bruised nose. Ginny screamed again and Harry could hear her weeping uncontrollably at the twins to stop. George ran to comfort her and her sobs became muffled. Fred, meanwhile, strode up and pinned Harry against the wall that he was clutching to with his life.

"We trusted you Harry," he said, disgusted. "We trusted you and this is what we get in return. You're meant to be the good guy, the one kids across the country can look up to. If only they could see you now."

"But I didn't... I wasn't..." Harry stuttered, slightly annoyed that Fred wasn't hearing him out.

"I know what you did and didn't do; I was standing right by you!" Fred raised his voice.

"You don't understand!" said Harry.

"I understand perfectly well Potter." Fred growled. "We welcome you into our family with open arms and you treat us like... you treat Ginny like she's worth nothing. Just another addition to your fan base that you can use when you best please."

Harry swore loudly and pushed a flushed Fred away. Moving from the wall he spun to face the twin. "If you'd bothered to listen to the whole conversation, you'd know that I was, in fact, sticking up for your family!"

"I don't care what was happening earlier. I saw you sticking your tongue down my baby sister's throat when she didn't want it!"

Suddenly lost for words Harry glanced at a teary Ginny trying to get out of George's grip. She had kissed him back, he was sure. He had felt her pushing him slightly but he didn't think that meant she didn't want it.

"You know what Ginny's been through with that arse Michael Corner." Fred muttered; his voice low and face inches from Harry's.

"Exactly." Harry replied half-heartedly "that's why I was, you know, kissing her. She wanted to prove that she was doing fine without him."

"And you thought releasing your hormones on her, when you know how much she likes you, would be the best way to do that?" Fred snapped.

"I don't want to fall out with you Fred." Harry pleaded, without the Weasley's on his side, he had no one.

"Then apologise to Ginny." He looked across at his sister with love and motioned Harry towards her.

Harry could feel the Fred's eyes on the back of his head for the whole short walk to Ginny, where George eyed him suspiciously.

"What do_ you_ want?" he snarled.

"I...I've come to apologise." Harry replied in his bravest voice.

"It's a bit late for that." He shot back.

"George." Ginny exclaimed in a voice unnervingly like her mother's. Jumping a little, he spun round and obeyed Ginny's wishes for him to leave. Harry knew the twins were watching him with tempers brewing, but he didn't care, he had to know what had happened.

"Ginny look..." Harry started, his eyes meeting with hers.

"No Harry, it's my fault, I'm sorry." She smiled weakly, placing a cold finger on his red nose. Harry winced in pain violently and she pulled it away. Harry could hear the twins murmuring their disapprovals from the distance.

"It's not; I don't know what came over me. I never should have kissed you." Harry blushed, lowering his gaze.

"If that's the case, I never should have kissed you back." Ginny said, her words only just audible.

"But Fred, he said you didn't want it. I felt you push me and I saw you crying, you can't have kissed me back." Harry's insides churned and started to worry as he realised this was the second girl he's made cry by kissing them.

"It's not like that. I just... I can't...I don't know Harry, I'm just so confused, I can't deal with it right now. I'm sorry. I'll see you later." And leaving Harry dumbstruck, she ran off.

"Ginny wait!" Harry yelled, but she didn't return. He felt two hands clap his shoulders.

"What did you do this time?" A twin growled from behind him. Harry chose not to reply and shaking off their grip, ran in the same direction as Ginny. Following the mop of red hair swinging metres in front of him, he had just reached the Ice Cream Parlour again when he was stopped.

"Harry what's wrong?" A girl's voice rang out, grabbing his arm, forcing him to pause. He twisted round to come face to face with Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked pale and worried but there was a permanent grin in her eyes, the same with Ron. Harry glanced at their stance, their bodies were close and Hermione's head rested on Ron's chest whilst his hand lay comfortably on her hip. Harry's heart burned with jealousy, not over Hermione, but over the fact they both had someone to hold, someone to love them and give them the attention they deserved. Harry had never had this, growing up with the Dursley's, without his parents, he never received the kisses and cuddles most children did. It had affected him in the long term, though he never told anyone about it. He hoped to make up for lost childhood time with Sirius, but he had lost that opportunity as well. Which was why, he figured, he had jumped at the chance to kiss Ginny, because he hoped in result of it, he would have someone close, to catch up on his missing kisses and cuddles.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke again, she had separated herself from Ron and placed an arm around his shoulder. "What happened to you?" She flicked her wand and fixed his glasses, then touched his face softly. "Who did this to you?"

Harry didn't mean to let his temper get the better of him, but he couldn't stop it, "Ask _him_ over there!" he gestured his head towards Ron, "It was his bloody brothers!"

Hermione gasped quietly, "Are you sure?"

"No I made it all up!" Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ron barked, "Don't shout at Hermione."

"Where did Ginny go?" Harry asked, his temper growing foul.

"What did you do to my sister?" said Ron.

"Not _you_ as well!" Harry sighed, frustrated.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Ginny in your temper." Ron stated, grabbing the back of his jumper.

"Fine!" Harry shouted. "I'm going back to The Burrow."

"I'll go with you," Hermione smiled politely.

Usually in such a foul mood Harry would have told her to 'sod off' but right now he felt like he needed her, just someone to be with him and if it couldn't be Ginny, Hermione was the next best thing.


	9. Third Tree From The Left

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a distressed Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Nine: **Third Tree From The Left

**Author Notes: **Sorry for slow updates again! But I'm here now! I'd list my excuses, but it'd take too long! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Keep doing it and pass on the word of my story, I want to make it past the 50 review mark! Thanks again and enjoy…….

_..."I'm not letting you anywhere near Ginny in your temper." Ron stated, grabbing the back of his jumper._

_"Fine!" Harry shouted. "I'm going back to The Burrow."_

_"I'll go with you," Hermione smiled politely._

_Usually in such a foul mood Harry would have told her to 'sod off' but right now he felt like he needed her, just someone to be with him and if it couldn't be Ginny, Hermione was the next best thing..._

Neither Harry nor Hermione spoke until they were firmly back in The Burrow, they dumped their coats and Hermione lit the fire.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked Harry timidly, worried that he might blow at any minute.

"That's be great cheers 'Mione." He replied quietly, watching the flames lap up the oxygen surrounding them. He checked his reflection in a mirror and was pleased to see that he no longer looked like a clown, but his nose still felt very sore and he could be sure it'd end up as an impressive bruise. Harry slumped into the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table, he sighed and rolled his head back, thinking of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke quietly, his eyes snapped open and he was greeted by the brunette placing a mug down on the table and holding a bag of frozen peas. "It might be able to stop the bruising!" she smiled, sitting down next to him and holding the cold bag against Harry's nose. As his face grew steadily numb, Harry thanked her and said that he'd be okay. They drank their tea in silence, Hermione obviously wanted to bring up the subject of today, but appeared scared to do so. Draining the last of his drink, Harry placed the cup back on the table, Hermione followed.

"I kissed her." He said simply. He had planned many ways to tell Hermione, but this was the easiest.

"Kissed who?" Hermione asked just as simply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny." He looked across at Hermione whose eyes widened in shock and she was struggling to stop her jaw from dropping. Harry suddenly realised how stupid he had been, he'd always liked Ginny, she was great company, but it was only very recently he started to _like_ her and he was already dealing with the fact he had kissed her.

"But...but it's Ginny. I know she's always been head over heels for you Harry, but...how?" she questioned, though a small smile tugged at her lips.

Harry went on to explain the whole run in with Michael Corner, the kiss and then the thrashing from the twins.

"I just don't get what she's so confused about!" Harry sighed, finishing his story.

"Can you blame her Harry? Ginny's had a crush on you since day one, and you kiss her to rescue her from a bad situation, she probably thinks you did it out of pity, or just to help her. I guess she's worried that it didn't mean anything to you because it meant so much to her." Hermione advised.

"Geez women's brains are confusing!" Harry smiled.

"It's what we're here for!" Hermione replied with a grin, "But seriously," her face fell, "Did it mean anything to you?"

Harry felt slightly embarrassed by sharing his deepest desires with his female best friend, but then she was bound to offer much better advice than Ron. Trying to hold back blushes, Harry replied. "More than I thought it possibly could."

Hermione let out a girly squeal and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling him into a tight hug. "Then tell her!" she continued to squeal.

"Ouch Hermione! You're voice is painfully high!" He chuckled, hugging her back.

The fireplace that had recently been lit burst into green flames and Ron came tumbling out, followed by Fred, George then Mrs. Weasley. They were all arguing viciously and Molly was in floods of tears.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Her arms were still wrapped round Harry and Ron flashed jealous eyes. After getting no response from the Weasley's, Hermione jumped to her feet, abandoning Harry and pulled Ron aside. His sad blue eyes flickered on and off hers and gripping her hand tightly he said. "It's Ginny...she's missing."

Hermione spun round to see Harry but he had disappeared from the sofa, she glanced at the fireplace just quick enough to see the flames relight and hear Harry's voice echoing "Diagon Alley" across the room.

Tumbling out of the Diagon Alley Floo Grate, Harry stuck out his hands to protect his face as he fell roughly onto the floor. He hadn't noticed the time in The Burrow, he was sure it was mid-afternoon, but the skies were growing dark. Reaching the shops, Harry was surprised to find the streets busy and the shops open. In summer it wasn't dark until at least ten o' clock, however a large raindrop landing on his face made Harry realise that the dark sky wasn't full of _night_ clouds.

Harry scanned the streets for the littlest red-head, though she was nowhere to be seen. Umbrellas were being put up everywhere Harry looked and the rain quickly hit him. Avoiding running streams of water and large puddles, Harry reached the end of the High Street, without Ginny.

Then, all of a sudden, a conversation he had had with her a few days ago shot to the front of his mind. They had been talking about places they liked to go to, when they wanted to get away from it all, where they couldn't be found. Harry had admitted that at the Dursley's, he slipped under his father's Invisibility Cloak and crept to the bottom of the garden, behind a particularly large lavender bush. Ginny said she would take a Floo trip to Diagon Alley where she would make her way through the Leaky Cauldron, out into the gardens and clamber onto a particularly large branch in...

"The third tree from the left." Whispered Harry, gazing up to the particular willow tree which twitched as a mop of red hair jumped nervously at the sound of his voice.

"Harry?" she called out, her voice shaking.

"Yeah Gin it's me." He walked up to the trunk and placed his foot on a small branch.

"Harry, this isn't a good idea." She sighed, watching him struggle to clamber up next to her.

"I...need...to...talk...to...you." he said between jump attempts. Ginny couldn't hold back a light laugh, and she put out her hand, which Harry grabbed and she pulled him up. "Everyone's worried sick about you Gin." He said after settling down, his knee propped against hers.

"There's a first for everything I suppose." She snarled.

"Gin, this is my fault. Your family shouldn't have to pay for it." Said Harry. Though the tree blocked much of the rain, Ginny was dripping wet and shivered violently, wearing only a small t shirt and floaty skirt. "Here..." Harry pulled off his vaguely dry jumper and passed it to Ginny who smiled appreciatively and yanked it over her head. Feeling suddenly very cold he looked down to see his t-shirt had ridden up to his armpits. A large leaf above his gave way and a waterfall of water fell over his head, drenching his top. Ginny laughed as Harry struggled to tug his t-shirt back down, eventually sensing defeat Harry asked for help. He felt Ginny move next to him, she wrenched the jumper down, her fingers tracing Harry's bare chest, sending shivers down his spine, and her hands hit Harry's thighs as the top fell into place.

"But you're going to freeze now." Ginny smiled, not removing her hands from his legs.

"Better me than you," said Harry, carefully placing a hand on hers and stroking her fingers softly. "Gin, I want you to know that the kiss earlier..." Ginny's face began to glow through the cold, "it wasn't out of pity or just a case of rescuing you out of a bad situation." Harry watched Ginny cock her head slightly and with his free hand he brushed some of her soaking wet hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I wanted that kiss more than anything, I did it...I kissed you because...I really like you, Gin, more than as my best friend's little sister."

Ginny didn't reply with words, she smiled and looked down at her lap. Harry continued to stroke her hands and she let the tips of his fingers lock between her knuckles. She sighed gently and let her eyes linger on Harry's face.

"So," Harry smiled, "That's either cleared your confusion, or doubled it. But hopefully now you'll come back to The Burrow. Because with Hermione and Ron becoming attached by the hands I'm going to need a friendly face!"

Nodding politely, causing a huge grin to take over Harry's face, Ginny watched Harry jump out of the tree and wait at the bottom with his arms outstretched. Ginny slid onto the next available foot rest, where Harry clamped a hand either side of her waist and lifted her onto the floor next to him. Her arms were thrown roughly around his Harry's neck and as she hit the sodden grass, they both paused for a moment, their eyes locked and bodies close. Not wanting to replay the early events Harry backed his face from Ginny's. A slight disappointment and desire filled her pale blue eyes and she forced herself to look away.

They walked through the now flooded streets of Diagon Alley, the streetlamps had flickered on and everyone was crowded in cafes and shop entrances. Ginny wrapped one of her cold hands around Harry's little finger and continued to shiver. Harry offered her his t-shirt but she declined, reminding him that it was his only top half item of clothing.

Finally reaching the Diagon Alley Floo Grate, they both stepped in at the same time. Both of them travelling at the same time wasn't the best experience last time but Harry refused the opportunity to lose her again. They felt the familiar tug as they soared through the green flames and nearly had to cover their ears for the relieved shrieks and yells from the Weasley's at the other end.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

**Title: **You're My Bertie Botts

**Summary:** It's the fifth summer holiday for the trio and spending it with a distressed Ginny at The Burrow leaves Harry wondering about the littlest Red Head and Hermione about the next oldest. A light fluffy HG RH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, otherwise I would be married with children, have blonde hair, and be pretty darn rich!

**Chapter Ten: **Sleeping Beauty

**Author Notes: **This is the last chapter guys! Thank you all so much for your patience and fantastic reviews! I am chuffed to bits with your responses! Feel free to email me about any stories – mine or your own. I'm still going to keep at it! Look out for new HP stuff, and keep reviewing!  
Thanks again for everything! And apologies for the slightly cheesy ending!  
xxxxxx Becky xxxxxx

_...Finally reaching the Diagon Alley Floo Grate, they both stepped in at the same time. It wasn't the best experience last time but Harry refused the opportunity to lose her again. They felt the familiar tug as they soared through the green flames and nearly had to cover their ears for the relieved shrieks and yells from the Weasley's at the other end..._

Ginny was wrenched into her mother's arms as Mrs. Weasley sobbed a thank you to Harry. Ron clapped him happily on the back and the twins attempted a friendly smile. After putting up with the "never wander off" speech from Molly, Ginny told everyone that she was fine and it was all due to Harry that she was back, after a few more thank yous they all settled down for a cup of tea.

"I don't really want Fred and George to have to traipse back to Diagon Alley in this weather." Mrs. Weasley explained. "So they'll be sleeping here tonight. I should be able to set up another bed up in their room to fit you all in."

"No it's fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled politely, "I'll camp down here on the sofa. It'll be easier!"

"Are you sure that's okay?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Thank you Harry, that's saved some moving. I'll bring you down a blanket and some pillows."

After drying off, Harry and Ginny joined the Weasley's and Hermione for dinner. They sat around the large table and Harry noticed Ron and Hermione casting anxious looks across the table, well Hermione's more demanding. As a silence broke out around the room, Ron cleared his throat nervously.

"Mum," he squeaked, suddenly becoming very interested in a dent on the wall. "I thought you should know...that me and Hermione...well...Hermione and I...we've decided...well we kinda thought...today we sorta..."

"Started to date." Hermione finished somewhat abruptly, though her gaze was also elsewhere.

Mrs. Weasley let out a girly squeal like Hermione had earlier and nearly knocked over the salad wrapping them both into a hug. Fred and George burst into fits of laughter, and wiping tears away from his eyes Fred grinned. "Three more days and those five galleons would have been mine!" He handed over the money to George who winked at Ron, sending him into further blushes. Harry and Ginny gave the couple supportive glances but they went unnoticed.

As everyone finished their main course, Mr. Weasley came tumbling through the front door. He beamed hello to everyone and ruffled Ron's hair as Molly filled him in on the 'big news'. "Cough it up then Fred!" he smiled, "I said it's be today!" The twins laughed again and Hermione sighed huffily. Harry could just hear bits of her and Ron's conversation.

"I can't stop them," Ron whispered, "it's what they do."

"Yes but you could at least stick up for us, you're acting like you're embarrassed to be dating me." Hermione said quietly.

"'Mione, you know that's not true." Said Ron squeezing her hand gently on the table, ignoring the noises coming from Fred and George. Hermione beamed and turned back to her dessert bowl, choosing what to put on it.

"Come on then!" said Mrs. Weasley as the final course was finished. "It's time you lot were in bed!" She quickly ushered everyone upstairs, her and Arthur following quite soon after, claiming it had been a long day. Harry smiled at the empty table that half an hour before had been so full of life. Sinking into the prepared sofa, he took off his clothes aside from his boxers and pulled the blanket to his chin. Thinking about everything that had happened in the day, he told himself that, in the morning, he would pull up the courage to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend.

Harry dreamt well that night, he was gliding along a hill, and in the distance he could see a close couple. As he moved closer to them, he quickly recognised them as his parents. His father lay propped on his elbows, his legs flung over his mother's. She sat cross legged and stroked his legs gently. Leaning forwards, her red hair flying in the wind, she ran a hand over his father's face. Harry let out a choked gasp as he saw his father with his own green eyes and behind his fringe, a thin bolt shaped scar. Harry did a double-take of who he assumed was his mother, and realised she was none other than Ginny Weasley. Ginny called his name softly, passing a hand through his hair and it felt so real, so loud.

Harry's eyes snapped open and took a few seconds to adjust to the fact that he wasn't sat on a hill but was in fact with Ginny, exactly the same way as he had pictured.

"Harry?" she cooed. Harry glanced around the room, it was still dark. His eyes ached with tiredness; he can't have been asleep for more than half an hour. Harry made a noise of recognition. "I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay." Harry croaked, sitting up sideways to her. Ginny turned to face him, her hand tracing his leg.

"Harry, what you said in the tree? Was it all real?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

It was too late or early to be dealing with this kind of thing, "Yes Ginny. I meant every word."  
"Then why didn't you do anything about it there and then?" Ginny frowned, her hand pausing on his knee.

Harry hadn't expected this and he searched for a reply. "I didn't want to scare you more than I already had. And with what happened earlier and without a reply from you, I didn't want to jump to any conclusions."

"Can I then?" She asked, a smile creeping across her face.

Harry wrinkled his forehead in a confused way. Ginny giggled and moved her hand further up his body, resting on his chest. Harry became very aware of the fact he was only covered by his underwear, but Ginny didn't seem to have noticed. She used her other hand to sweep her hair off her face then placed it round the back of Harry's head. As she leant forwards, pulling Harry closer to her he began to panic, he hadn't become very experienced with Cho but from what Hermione said, snogging to Ginny was as natural as talking.

To Harry's relief she made it feel natural, their lips met quickly and broke away fast. Ginny's eyes flickered all over Harry's pale face and smiling she kissed him again, more meaningful and passionate, her tongue caressing his. Harry ran his hands over Ginny's back as she let out a soft laugh into his mouth. He kissed her neck and chest and she gripped his untidy hair tight, knocking his glasses lightly.

"Ron!" Harry gasped. Ginny's eyes widened and she jumped away in shock. "Sorry" Harry laughed, realising how dodgy it must've sounded. "I mean what will Ron say? And the twins?"

Ginny sighed, very relieved. And climbed back to his end of the sofa, placing her knees either side of Harry's waist. "I don't care, do you?"

Harry shrugged and pulled the front of her nightie towards him, guiding her back to him. He could feel her bare legs next to his and he found himself looking at the ceiling to avoid glancing down her top. Ginny placed a hand on his chin and turned Harry to face her. She kissed him gently on the nose, then the lips. As their kiss became more intense, her knees buckled and she lay across Harry's body. Harry raised his hands from Ginny's back and pulled the blanket over them. Ginny broke away from his lips for air and let out a soft sigh. Giving him one last kiss she buried herself into him and Harry felt her go limp into sleep in his arms.

He held the mop of red hair close to his heart and kissed it lightly. The empty feeling in his stomach that had stopped him from 100 happiness since his parents died suddenly lifted and he wrapped his legs around the reason it had gone. Unable to stop grinning he whispered to the sleeping beauty. "Thank you Ginny Weasley."


End file.
